Dark Heart
by Gureum Nala
Summary: Cinta tak terbalas membutakan mata hati Yesung. dia gelap mata dan melakukan apapun yang menguasai pikirannya. menyatukan jantungnya dengan jantung orang yang dia cintai Summary gagal / YeWook / Psyco


Title : Dark Heart

Author : Gureum Nala

Cast : Kim Jongwoon as Yesung

Kim Ryeowook

Cho Kyuhyun (Just Cameo. Borrow His name)

Kim Heechul

And one cast for Surprise

Pairing : Find by your self

Genre : thiller. psyco

Rete : PG-17

Summary : cintaku hanya untukmu sayang. Aku akan membawakan hati yang sangat kau cintai. Untuk digabungkan dengan hatimu dan hatiku

Ekkkkk summary apaan ikieh -_-

Okke happy reading ^^

Tubuh laki-laki itu tetap dingin walau dia duduk di sebuah sofa tunggal yang dekat dengan tungku perapian. Hawa panas dari tungku itu sudah tak mampu lagi mengusir rasa dingin yang dideranya. Karena api tungku itu sudah berubah menjadi bongkahan-bongkahan bara dari kayu.

Seseorang sengaja membiarkan kayu yang dibakar dalam tungku itu dengan jumlah yang sedikit, sengaja agar api itu cepat habis dan tak bisa lagi menghangatkan pria itu maupun ruangan yang ditempatinya saat ini. Bibirnya kering dan membiru, sudah kebas oleh hawa yang telah menerpanya sejak tadi. Keadaan buruknya dipertegas oleh tubuhnya yang hanya dibaluti oleh sebuah sweater tipis berwarna abu-abu. Benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan agar udara dingin itu tak mennyentuh kulitnya dan menghangatkan tubuhnya walau sedikit. Orang itu pastilah sengaja dan tega melakukan hal sekeji ini pada dia yang tidak berdaya.

Tubuh ringkihnya tak mampu merespon rasa dingin yang sesungguhnya menusuk kulit hingga tulangnya. Ujung-ujung syarafnya seolah tertutup. Dia hanya mampu bergetar menahannya tanpa bisa melakukan penghangatan diri yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang kebanyakan jika kedinginan. Seperti menggosok-gosokkan tangan, atau memeluk tubuh dengan menyilangkan tangan.

Syuuu~

Hawa dingin itu semakin kentara. Seseorang itu menambah satu lagi deritanya dengan membiarkan pintu utama sedikit terbuka. Membiarkan angin yang masuk ke dalam celah pintu rumah itu tak hanya mengantarkan rasa dingin padanya, tetapi beberapa butir salju juga ikut terbawa menyempurnakan rasa dingin itu. bahkan beberapa butir salju ikut menempel pada kulit pucatnya yang terbuka maupun rambut berwarna caramel miliknya.

Ya. Saat ini musim dingin itu artinya salju turun dari langit membawa rasa-rasa dingin yang ditunggu oleh sebagian orang. Tapi tidak dengan pemuda imut itu yang terjebak dalam kebisuannya, tersiksa oleh rasa dingin yang telah membekukannya.

Ryeowook. Pemuda itu duduk kaku dalam kedinginan. Manik karamelnya yang menyorot kosong berkilat. Menyimpan sebuah cerita sedih yang tak diketahui oleh siapapun diluar sana, sebuah cerita mengerikan yang menimpa hidupnya. Kini dia dikurung dalam rumah mini itu, jauh dari pemukiman penduduk dan berada tersembunyi diatas perbukitan

Meski tubuhnya tak dapat berbuat apapun, tetapi perasaannya masih berfungsi normal layaknya manusia biasa, otaknya masih mampu berfikir, hanya respon terhadap otaknya dibekukan.

Jika orang itu memang sengaja dan tega memberikannya sweater tipis setidaknya dia mampu menutup pintu itu dan menambah pasokan kayu bakar dalam perapian, menyesuaikan diri dengan penghangatan seadanya. Namun orang itu terlalu bodoh jika membiarkan dia bebas melakukan aktivitas seperti itu, tidak hanya untuk menyelamatkan diri dari rasa dingin, justru dia akan memanfaatkan tubuh sehatnya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari sini dan kabur. Seseorang itu pasti sudah merencanakan ini padanya. Melumpuhkannya dan membiarkan tubuhnya tersiksa oleh hawa dingin. Sungguh licik, -begitulah yang dipikirkan namja malang itu dalam diamnya.

sebuah genangan terbentuk dipelupuk mata sayu Ryeowook, namun dia tak mampu mengeluarkan perasaan entah apa itu namanya. Dia merasa sakit, tapi dia tak tau harus mengeluarkan hal macam apa untuk mengungkapkannya. Tatapan kosongnya tak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaannya. Karna jangankan untuk mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan. Untuk berkedippun dia sudah tak mampu! Hanya sebuah doa yang bisa dia ucapkan. Agar di dibantu keluar dari sini. Berharap orang yang dia cintai datang dan menemukan keberadannya disini. Membawanya pulang dan hidup sebagaimana mestinya.

Sreeeekkk

Pintu utama itu berdecit karena di dorong oleh seseorang, membuat salju-salju yang berada di luar ikut terbang masuk bersamanya. Sepasang kaki mulai bergerak perlahan menuju tempat Ryeowook duduk.

Tatapan kosong Ryeowook langsung berubah setelah mendengar kedatangan pria itu, dia seolah cemas, wajahnya pasi, sangat takut rasanya untuk bertemu dengan orang ini. Ketukan-ketukan sepatunya pada lantai dapat di dengar jelas oleh Ryeowook, indra pendengarannya masih berfungsi baik, namun menurut Ryeowook bunyinya jauh lebih menakutkan dari bunyi kematian, ingin rasanya dia cepat-cepat pergi atau bersembunyi saat laki-laki itu tiba,namun kenyatannya pemuda imut itu terkunci, ia tak dapat melakukan apapun, untuk menghindar atau benar-benar pergi dari orang ini. Jangankan berpikiran jauh kesana sekedar untuk menggerakkan jari saja dia tidak mampu!.

"Annyeong" laki-laki itu berjongkok di depan kursi yang di duduki Ryeowook. Dia membuka penutup kepala jubah besarnya. Melengkungkan sudut matanya sehingga terlihat segaris. Setelah melihat laki-laki ini Ryeowook berubah pikiran. Dalam tatapan kosong itu sesungguhnya Ryeowook berkilat marah melihat laki-laki di depannya. Andai tubuhnya dapat berfungsi, ingin sekali dia melayangkan kakinya pada pria ini, menendang-nendang pria ini, membugem wajah kejam tanpa dosa pria itu dengan kepalan tangannya. Atau.. membunuh pria ini dengan pisau yang berada tak jauh darinya. Apa? Sebuah pisau? Ya Ryeowook memang berniat melakukan hal itu jika saja dia mampu, pisau itu sudah berada disana sejak tadi, sejak pria itu meninggalkannya sendiri diruangan terkutuk itu, dan saat pria ini kembali benda itu masih setia disana. Tentu jika Ryeowook bisa dia sudah mengambil benda itu sejak tadi, menyembunyikan pisau itu lalu menghunuskannya pada pria ini saat jarak mereka sedekat sekarang. Namun pikiran fantasy Ryeowook harus kandas dan kembali pada kenyataan kondisinya saat ini. Kembali teringat kata 'andai' dipikirannya, andai bisa melakukan itu, andai bisa melakukan ini. karena seluruh syarafnya dilumpuh totalkan oleh laki-laki bermata sabit di depannya ini. Laki-laki itu bahkan melakukan apapun cara untuk membuat dia lumpuh.

Dengan tak ada sedikitpun rasa manusianya laki-laki ini masih bisa tersenyum tanpa dosa. Tak merasa bersalah atas apa yang dilakukannya pada Ryeowook, dialah yang menyebabkan penderitaan ini pada Ryeowook. Mulai dari kelumpuhannya, tekanan bathin yang dialami Ryeowook, bahkan tubuh mungilnya sudah tak suci lagi karena dipaksa melayani nafsu bejat laki-laki ini, ditambah dengan membiarkan tubuh Ryeowook membeku karena dingin seperti sekarang. Bahkan dia tak peduli atas semua keadaan Ryeowook itu. betapa menderitanya pemuda manis yang seharusnya bahagia itu.

"Owh, kau menikmati tungku api ini eh?" lanjutnya lagi mengelus pipi tirus Ryeowook, mengambil salju yang ada dirambut Ryeowook lalu meniupkannya ke wajah Ryeowook.

Rasa dingin seketika menjalar disana.

Ryeowook menyaksikan dalam diam semua itu. tidak cukupkah bagi dia melihat kondisi Ryeowook yang telah menyedihkan? Masih tega menambah lagi? Oh damn. Mata Ryeowook terasa kebas oleh suatu gejolak yang tak mampu dikeluarkannya.

Pria itu akhirnya meletakkan sebuah keranjang yang ditutupi kain berwarna merah di pangkuan Ryeowook. Lalu dia tersenyum lagi pada Ryeowook.

"Aku membawakan hadiah untukmu Wook-ie, hadiah yang sangat kau inginkan di dunia ini" jantung Ryeowook berdegup kencang dan terasa ingin meledak saat itu juga saat laki-laki itu mengatakan hal demikian. Jantung dan matanya panas, berkilat marah, ingin meraung dan menangis sekencangnya, tapi lagi-lagi dalam keadaan diam Ryeowook terpaksa menelan pil pahit bahwa dia lumpuh. dia tak mampu mengeluarkan itu semua. Semua perasaan itu tersendak di depan pintu syarafnya, tak bisa keluar dan tertahan, terkurung dalam tubuhnya yang membuat dia semakin menderita dan sakit. Bahkan menahan perasaan itu lebih menyakitkan dari luka fisik sekalipun. Ingin, ingin sekali Ryeowook meraih pisau itu lalu menusukkannya pada pria gila ini. Dia sangat gerah.

Betapa ingin matinya Ryeowook karena dia sendiri tau benda apa yang diselimuti oleh kain berwarna merah tersebut. Bau anyir menguar dari celah kain itu. Pelengkap alasan dia ingin mati saat ini juga. Karena benda di dalam itu adalah setengah hidupnya selama ini. Untuk apa lagi dia bertahan hidup jika setengah hidupnya selama ini telah tiada dan berada dibawah siksaan pria ini setiap saat. Awalnya Ryeowook mau bertahan hanya karena satu hal, berharap orang yang dicintai itu datang kepadanya, membawanya keluar dari kurungan pria gila ini, ya. Hanya karena alasan itu Ryeowook bertahan oleh siksaan pria ini, namun sekarang apa? Ryeowook dihadapkan pada kenyataan didalam pangkuannya saat ini. Ryeowook siap akan hal itu. mati.

"Kau ingin melihatnya sayang?" laki-laki bersurai hitam itu kembali mengeluarkan kalimatnya. Berharap Ryeowook tersenyum padanya, mengangguk, dan dia membuka kain merah itu untuk Ryeowook. Namun kebungkaman Ryeowook menyulut emosinya, tak mendapat respon apapun dari pemuda imut ini

Plaaaakk

Rasa panas seketika menjalar dipipi beku Ryeowook. Bahkan kulit pucatnya memerah sesuai dengan tanda telapak tangan pria itu. menegaskan betapa kuatnya pria ini memukulnya. Mungkin jika syarafnya tak lumpuh dia pasti akan menangis keras, terasa sakit ditampar kasar begitu, apalagi sebelumnya dia juga mendapat tamparan batin yang lebih memedihkan lagi, kembali pada benda disana. Ryeowook menangis. Namun siapapun tak dapat mendengarnya. Dia hanya mampu menangisi dirinya sendiri yang selalu dihadiahi dengan kekerasan fisik. Hanya mampu menerimanya mentah-mentah tanpa bisa membela diri. Cukup. Ryeowook gerah.

"Kau mengacuhkan aku eoh?" laki-laki itu menjambak rambut Ryeowook lalu menariknya ke belakang secara kasar, membuat Ryeowook tengadah. Sesaat dia melihat wajah pucat Ryeowook dengan jelas, dan berpikir Ryeowook benar-benar seperti mayat hidup, -sesuai keinginannya. Namun justru menurutnya wajah Ryeowook seperti itu sangat manis dan menggoda.

Tidakkah dia mengerti, Ryeowook tak dapat meresponnya karena ulahnya juga? Dan kalaupun Ryeowook dapat merespon apakah dia akan mendapat apa yang diinginkannya itu? mendapat senyuman Ryeowook? Tidak. Justru Ryeowook saat ini pasti sudah gila dan ingin bunuh diri.

"Kau terlalu manis sayang. Aku sudah terperangkap jauh akan cintamu" tatapan kosong Ryeowook hanya mampu melihat bahwa laki-laki itu menatapnya tajam.

dia tak dapat merasakan saat bibir laki-laki itu menempel dengan bibirnya secara brutal. Bibir Ryeowook hanya mengatup. Sekali lagi kembali pada fakta bahwa dia kaku dan seperti mayat hidup, syaraf bibirnyapun ikut membatu seperti bagian tubuh lainnya, tak dapat bergerak. hanya laki-laki itu saja yang seperti tergila-gila karena semakin ganas meraup bibir Ryeowook dan mengecup bibir bawah Ryeowook secara kasar.

" _Eoh_? Kenapa kau tak membalas ciumanku sayang?" laki-laki itu berhenti lalu menatap Ryeowook yang diam membatu seperti biasanya. Tak ada respon darinya.

"Hah membosankan" laki-laki itu melepas cengkramannya pada rambut Ryeowook secara kasar. Kemudian dia memutarkan sedikit kepalanya karena merasa sudah lelah.

" _Gurae_. Terus lah seperti itu. ini hukuman karena kau lebih memilih mencintai si Cho itu dari padaku. Seperti janjiku. Aku akan menyerahkan hati Cho Kyuhyun itu padamu" pria itu menyeringai.

Ckp (?)

Benda kenyal berwarna merah sebesar kepalan tangan jatuh dipangkuan Ryeowook saat laki-laki psyko itu mengambil keranjang dipangkuan Ryeowook dan membalikkan isinya.

Dugaan Ryeowook benar. Ketakutannya benar.

Kini Ryeowook kembali menangis dalam diam untuk beratus kalinya. Benda itu telah berhenti berdetak. Mata Ryeowook terasa panas, ingin rasanya dia meraih benda itu. memeluknya, layaknya memeluk orang yang memiliki benda penentu hidup itu. menangis sekencangnya, dan memanggil nama pemilik benda ini. Bahkan jika bisa, ia berniat melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan pria gila ini. Ryeowook benar-benar marah. Dia sudah tidak dapat lagi memaafkan pria ini yang sangat keterlaluan. Merenggut nyawa orang yang sangat dicintainya. Separuh hidupnya. Cho Kyuhyun.

Laki-laki gila ini benar-benar mengejar laki-laki yang amat dicintainya –Kyuhyun- dan membawa jantungnya pada Ryeowook. Itulah kenapa dia pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook dalam kedinginan, karena dia sedang memburu orang bermarga Cho tersebut. Ryeowook tau, karena sebelum meninggalkannya Psykopat itu berjanji akan kembali membawa hadiah untuknya.

Dia tersenyum mengejek pada Ryeowook saat telah melemparkan benda yang merupakan jantung itu pada Ryeowook. Namun dia kembali dibuat frustasi oleh kebungkaman Ryeowook yang tak bereaksi apapun. Padahal ingin sekali pria itu melihat ekspresi Ryeowook saat dia membunuh orang yang sangat dicintainya. Berharap Ryeowook menjadi gila seperti halnya dirinya.

"Yak. Aku membawakan apa yang sangat kau cintai. Tidakkah kau mengucapkan terimakasih padaku sayang?" Yesung! Laki-laki gila itu menyeringai kejam pada Ryeowook, tatapan matanya penuh kenistaan. Mata hatinya gelap oleh cinta tak terbalas dari Ryeowook. Matanya sudah tertutup dan tega melakukan hal jahat, tak melihat kebenaran dan dibutakan oleh frustasi. Dia membunuh pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun dan membawa jantungnya pada Ryeowook Hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa dia sangat mencintai Ryeowook.

"Kau masih diam? Kau tau. Bahkan aku mendapatkan luka gores ini karena dia melawan. Tetapi aku jauh lebih kuat darinya sayang" Yesung menampakkan wajahnya yang memiliki bekas goresan benda tajam, seperti memang terjadi pertarungan antara dia dan namja bermarga Cho itu.

"Hahaha bahkan dia juga sudah gila karna mencari keberadaanmu selama ini sayang. Aku memberitahunya bahwa kau telah bahagia bersamaku. Dan dia malah marah padaku. Ckck. Dan aku berbaik hati ingin membawa dia ke hadapanmu, tapi tadi dia malah menolak. O tentu, aku membawa dia kepadamu dalam keadaan seperti ini" Yesung terus meracau mengingat bagaimana dia berhadapan dengan namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. berbicara seolah orang gila yang tidak akan ditanggapi oleh Ryeowook.

Memang. Kenyataan bahwa Yesung gila dan frustasi oleh Ryeowook yang terus menolaknya, bahkan setelah lumpuh seperti inipun Ryeowook tetap menolaknya.

Ryeowook kaku bukan berarti dia tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Yesung. Sebuah gejolak dihatinya terus meronta dan mendesaknya untuk berteriak marah kemudian menghajar namja gila itu. namun dia tidak mampu, hanya bisa diwakilkan oleh buliran bening yang mengalir dipipinya.

Akhirnya. Ryeowook bisa menangis.

"Eoh, kau sudah bisa menangis sayang? Apa kau terharu mendengar ceritaku? Dan kau terlalu senang?"

'Aku mengutuk kau brengsek! Bajingan kau!' Ryeowook berteriak membatin.

Percuma, Yesung tak bisa mendengarnya. Kehilangan mendalam akhirnya memaksa kuat syaraf mata Ryeowook untuk kembali berfungsi, mengeluarkan sesak ini yang sangat menyakitkan. Bukankah kehilangan itu membuat semua orang menangis? ini sebuah kemajuan yang dialami Ryeowook. Mampu merespon.

"Ya! Kim Yesung! Keluar kau! Kembalikan adikku Psyco!" teriakan lantang itu menggema dan menggetarkan gendang telinga Yesung. Suara yang masih terdengar jauh.

Yesung panic. Seseorang mulai mendekati kediamannya. Keberadaannya sudah diketahui sekarang.

Teriakan yang mendesak juga dilontarkan oleh hati Ryeowook. Suara itu, tak lain suara kakaknya. Kim Heechul. Ryeowook ingin berteriak, memberitahu dimana posisinya saat ini pada sang kakak. Namun mulutnya terasa sangat berat dan sulit digerakkan.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook. Menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya keatas.

"Apa kau… ingin bertemu Cho Kyuhyun Ryeowook-ah? Kau tentu sangat merindukannya bukan?"

Yesung mengambil besi dingin tajam yang terletak tak jauh dari Ryeowook. Benda yang diinginkan Ryeowook sedari tadi.

Yesungpun menatap bayangannya yang tercetak pada sisi benda perak itu. dia benar-benar tak mengenali dirinya lagi.

Nafas Ryeowook tercekat. Tiba-tiba dadanya naik turun. Benda dingin itu dieluskan pada permukaan wajahnya.

"Tenang sayang, rasanya tidak akan sakit. Kau tau bukan? Kau lumpuh, jadi indramu tak dapat merasakan apapun"

'Bajingan kau Yesung!' Ryeowook meronta lagi. Tapi tubuhnya masih senantiasa membatu. Ryeowook sudah tak dapat menahan lagi. Ini begitu menyakitkan baginya.

"Kau lihat benda ini?" Yesung mengambil benda kenyal yang tak lain jantung Cho kyuhyun dari pangkuan Ryeowook, meremasnya tepat di depan mata Ryeowook.

Hati Ryeowook mencelos sakit melihatnya. Tega-teganya Yesung memperlakukan jantung Kyuhyun seperti itu. melawan. Melawan itulah desakan Ryeowook kesekian kalinya.

"Aku akan menyatukan hati kalian yang saling mencintai ini sayang" Yesung menarik sudut bibirnya. Menjatuhkan jantung Kyuhyun itu asal lalu tangannya yang memegang pisau itu menancap perut Ryeowook.

Sruuurrrtt

Ciprakan darah segar keluar deras dari tusukan yang dilakukan Yesung, lalu darah itu mengenai wajahnya. Yesung malah menyeringai, melihat tusukannya sangat sempurna.

Ini adalah akhirnya. Ryeowook mengeluarkan air matanya. Pasrah akan nasib yang ditimpa padanya.

Tangan Yesung menarik benda tajam itu menukik ke atas, membuat sebuah garis panjang dan membuat rongga dada Ryeowook terbuka. Darah mengucur semakin deras dan membasahi tangan Yesung.

Yesung gelap mata dengan terus menancapkan benda runcing itu beberapa kali di dada Ryeowook. Tak peduli Ryeowook merasakan sakit luar biasa dalam diamnya.

Yesung semakin menggila, tangannya beberapa kali mencabut dan menancapkan besi dingin itu pada dada Ryeowook secara brutal. Matanya benar-benar telah dibutakan. Bahkan saat Ryeowook sudah tak bergerak lagi Yesung tetap melakukannya.

Perlahan kesadaran Ryeowook mulai hilang, kelopak mata yang selalu terbuka itu menutup dengan sendirinya. Sudah tak ada lagi pergerakan naik turun didada Ryeowook.

"Haah hahaha .. haa haahaaha" Yesung tertawa nista melihat tangannya dibanjiri darah. Dia telah membunuh Ryeowook dengan sadisnya. Ryeowook bahkan tak mampu membela diri saat Yesung merebut nyawanya.

Yesung masih tak merasakan perasaan bersalah, kini tangan mungil Yesung mulai mencabut paksa benda kenyal sekepalan tangan milik Ryeowook. Dia juga memotong pembuluh-pembukuh yang menyambung padanya.

Srrkktt

Kini benda itu tercabut dan tepat berada di genggamannya.

"Sayang. Kini waktunya hatimu bertemu dengan hati orang yang kau cintai" Yesung meremas jantung Ryeowook, tepat saat itu Jantung Ryeowook berhenti untuk selamanya, lalu Yesung mengambil jantung Kyuhyun yang sempat terjatuh ke lantai. Dia mengambil keranjang rotan itu kemudian meletakkan jantung Ryeowook dan jantung kyuhyun bersebelahan.

Braaaaakkk!

Bunyi dobrakan keras dari pintu itu tak mempengaruhi Yesung sama sekali. Dia justru mengambil pisau yang telah berlumuran darah milik Ryeowook dan menggenggamnya kuat.

Betapa terkejutnya namja cantik yang mendobrak pintu itu. tepat di depan matanya, terdapat jasad adiknya yang telah bersimbah darah dengan lubang besar dirongga dadanya. Keadaan sang adik sangat mengenaskan hingga tangannya menutup mulutnya yang terbuka. Syok melihat pemandangan yang sangat dia takutkan itu terjadi.

Matanya berkilat sayu sekaligus marah. Merasa terlambat untuk menjemput adiknya. Sekarang dia beralih pada namja gila yang menyebabkan semua ini.

" _Nappeun Saekkiya_!" pekiknya pada Yesung. Yesung hanya memiringkan kepalanya, seperti tak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"Oh, kau datang. Heechul hyung?" demi apa ingin sekali Heechul mencakar wajah Yesung yang seolah tanpa dosa itu. dasar psyco. Brengsek.

"Kau.. setelah kau membunuh Kyuhyun, kau membunuh adikku? Tidak puaskah kau telah memisahkan mereka?" pekik Heechul lagi. Frustasi sekaligus tidak terima.

"Aa~~ itu sudah kurencanakan hyung" ujar Yesung santai.

"Brengsek!" Heechul hendak menerobos dan menghajar Yesung. Namun langkah Heechul terenti saat Yesung mengarahkan pisau itu ke dadanya sendiri.

"Kau tidak usah repot-repot membunuhku Hyung, sebentar lagi aku juga mati" Yesung menyeringai, membuat Heechul memandangnya takut dan mundur beberapa langkah. Tak lupa matanya membulat sempurna melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Yesung.

"Salahkan adikmu yang menolak cintaku Hyung"

"Y..ya Kim Yesung, kau tidak paham. Hentikan semua ini. Kau salah paham" Heechul bergetar

Yesung memasang wajah tidak pedulinya dan menancapkan pisau itu lebih dalam ke dadanya. Wajahnya menahan sakit namun tetap dipaksa untuk menyeringai.

" _Yak! Saekkiya! Hajima_!" teriakan Heechul tak berarti. Tangan Yesung semakin dalam merobek dadanya sendiri dan menancapkan pisau itu beberapa kali.

"Arrrghhh!" Heechul terlihat frustasi dengan apa yang dilakukan untuk menghentikan Pria gila ini namun tak diindahkan, walau memang Yesung telah membunuh adiknya, setidaknya Heechul ingin menyampaikan kesalahpahaman yang membuat Yesung gelap mata. Karena ini semua bukan kesalahan Yesung seutuhnya. "Hentikan! Bukan Ryeowook yang harusnya membalas cintamu Yesung-ah!"

Yesung masih tak peduli. Sudah terlanjur, Heechul tak dapat menghentikannya lagi. darah segar mulai keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Uhuuk~" Yesung memuntahkan darah pekat dari mulutnya, tangannya yang bergetar mulai mencengkeram jantungnya sendiri yang sudah dia rasakan.

Dia menyeringai pada Heechul. Heechul membulatkan matanya melihat semua itu.

"Be..ginilah cara..ku.. men..cintai a..dikmu Hyu..uung"

Dengan satu tarikan Yesung berhasil melepas jantungnya sendiri, tepat saat itu tubuhnya langsung jatuh ke lantai. Daging itu terlepas dari tangannya yang menggenggam lemah kemudian menggelinding dan tepat berhenti bersebelahan dengan jantung Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

Heechul benar-benar tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya. Tubuhnya merosot ke bawah. Tangannya mengepal menahan tangis. Dia sangat terlambat.

"Oppa~" dari arah pintu terdengar suara seorang gadis yang baru datang dengan tergesa-gesa. Sesungguhnya dia ke sana, ke hutan itu bersamaan dengan Heechul, namun Heechul lebih tiba dulu dari dia.

Seketika mata gadis itu membulat. Melihat tubuh Yesung, orang yang selama ini dicintainya telah bersimbah darah, dan tak jauh dari sana dia juga melihat tubuh yang sangat femiliar dikenalnya. Tubuh orang yang sudah hidup dengannya sejak mereka dalam kandungan.

"Oppa~" gadis manis yang sangat mirip wajahnya dengan Ryeowook ikut merosot ke bawah bersama Heechul. Dia merangkul pundak Heechul dan menangis disana.

" _Wae_. Kenapa semua ini terjadi oppa"

"Kita terlambat Ryeo Na. kita terlambat memberi tau Yesung siapa kau"

Fin .

End

Muehehehehehehe

Bikinnya malam-malam oyy~~

Aserrrr gimana readers? Tidak memuaskan kah? Pastilah ya.

Karna bikinnya ngebut. Ga pake feel .

Annyeong :D


End file.
